Deneva
A lush and hospitable world without native intelligence, Deneva (also known as Deneva Prime and Kappa Fornacis III), charted and named by the Vulcans, was colonized by Humans in the early mid-22nd century, in order to establish mining operations in its star system's asteroid belt. History The first colony was established on the planet in the late 2140s as a support base for asteroid miners in the Kappa Fornacis system. After the founding of the Coalition of Planets, Deneva became a member as an Earth protectorate. In 2155, Deneva was conquered by the Romulans, bypassing its early-warning system and destroying its patrol ships including the . After they took the world, the Romulans massacred the colonists. The following year, in June of 2156, Captain Jonathan Archer led a large Coalition fleet to retake the planet. After the successful campaign, the United Earth Starfleet established a base to defend the system's resource-rich asteroids, but it had no expectation that another civilian colony would ever be established on the planet. Yet soon thousands of new settlers arrived, drawn by the asteroids' minerals, Deneva's natural beauty, and by the determination not to let the Romulans frighten humanity into submission. In November 2159, the Romulans conquered the system again, but all the colonists had been evacuated or retreated underground in the asteroid mines, waging a guerrilla campaign to redirect small asteroids toward the planet in hopes of driving the Romulans off. The occupying forces had deflected most of the asteroids, but enough small ones had gotten through their defenses to keep the Romulans from solidifying their position, until the war ended eight months later with the Battle of Cheron. In the following years, the colonists had returned to the planet and rebuilt their homes better than before, and the resurgent mining operation had continued to draw new colonists seeking to make their fortunes, especially with the founding of the United Federation of Planets. ( ) In March 2163, Deneva's capital city served as the location of a conference between representatives of the Federation and several non-aligned world regarding the Federation participation in the Vertian crisis. ( ) As the colony continued to grow in the late 22nd and early 23rd centuries, a scientific base started to develop on Deneva, which drew many scientific minds from all over the Federation. It was in the labs of Carter Winston's Resources Corporation of Deneva where the energy-channeling properties of dilithium were first observed by Federation researchers. ( , ) Disaster struck Deneva in 2267 when a visiting transport ship from Ingraham B brought deadly blastoneuron neural parasites with them that took over the colonists' minds, making them build spaceships so that they could spread their influence. Fortunately, their plans were halted by Captain James T. Kirk (whose brother Sam and family were stationed on Deneva) and the crew of the . Deaths from the invasion numbered close to twenty-one thousand, including Deneva's governor Newton Armitage, Sam Kirk, and his wife Aurelan. Deputy governor Helena Albrecht took over leadership of the colony. ( , ) Following the end of the parasite crisis, the citizens of Deneva got back on their feet and the colony continued. By the 2380s, two Denevans had served as President of the United Federation of Planets: Alohk Ixan from 2281 to 2284, and Adam Zagrin from 2301 to 2308. ( ) By the 24th century, Deneva had become a Federation member state in its own right. ( ) In 2376 the First Minister of Bajor Shakaar Edon visited Deneva as part of a good will tour of the Federation. ( }}) By 2379, Otamad had been elected President of Deneva. ( ) Deneva fell victim to the Borg during their invasion of the Alpha Quadrant in 2381, its entire population slaughtered and its surface geography reduced to ash. Among the deceased were the family of security chief Jasminder Choudhury; Elieth, one of the sons of ''Titan'' tactical officer Tuvok; and Elieth's wife, Ione Kitain. ( |Lost Souls}}) Alternate realities [[file:deneva-Kelvin.jpg|thumb|Deneva, Kelvin timeline.]] Mirror universe In the mirror universe, Empress Sato I was to have been exiled to Deneva following her overthrow by General Shran. However, she was captured by anti-Empire rebels en route. ( ) As of 2379, Deneva was serving as the headquarters of the Galactic Commonwealth following the Tripartite Armistice that ended the war between the Terran Rebellion and the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. ( |Rise Like Lions}}) In the ''Kelvin'' timeline, Deneva lay at the end of a path of blastoneuron parasites through its sector. The parasites infected the population in 2258, driving it insane. escaped into the underground and worked with the crew of the to defeat the parasites. ( ) In 2262, Deneva was an important world in the contested between the , , , and other factions like Independents, Hostiles and Orion Syndicate. As such, the planet and its system were the site of both interstellar conflicts and plots. ( ) In an alternate reality where Humans embraced an isolationist and xenophobic policy, Deneva was part of United Earth and the Commonwealth Colonies in the 22nd and 23rd centuries. ( |sub2=Infinity's Prism|A Less Perfect Union}}) Geography Bodies of water :Aurelius Ocean • Bealtaine Strait • Bolsibir Sea • Iapetus Ocean • Terringen Ocean • Toran Sea Continents * Bolshoi * Sibir * Menshoi Regions :Argo Islands • Borders Mountains • Malcom Island • Northstar • Randall Mountains • Sibiran Range • Summer Islands Points of Interest :Deneva Station • Denevan Colonial Museum • Norris Farm • Rose Farm • Scj Ranch • Sol's Ranch • Summer Island Playhouse • Tate Spaceport Cities and settlements : • Jet City • Mallarashtra • Norris Farm • Scj Ranch • Sol's Ranch • Tellerton • Lacon City • Rose Farm Notable Denevans :See also Category:Denevans. * Helena Albrecht * Newton Armitage * Aurelan * Jasminder Choudhury * Alohk Ixan * Aurelan Kirk * George Samuel Kirk, Jr. * Menen * Noban * Katherine Seton * Adam Zagrin Appendices Connections Images file:deneva.jpg|Deneva map. file:deneva-r.jpg|Deneva from orbit. file:orion system vicinity.jpg|Spatial vicinity. file:annihilate.jpg|Denevan building besieged by parasites. External link * category:planets category:third planets category:federation colonies category:beta Quadrant planets category:planets attacked by the Borg (2381) category:earth colonies category:federation worlds